


Heartlines

by bellanfurter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Swan, F/F, Fluff and Angst, mostly angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellanfurter/pseuds/bellanfurter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt sent by anon: "Dark Swan Admits her feelings to Regina".<br/>It turned out more of a struggling Emma than a Dark Emma but... Oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartlines

         Emma could feel herself getting lost in the darkness. She was powerless her whole life, being whatever people needed her to be. Emma Swan, the girl with many faces. She was the lovely child, the reckless child, the grown up child, the childish adult. When Henry get to her, things fell into place for a moment, then it all started crumbling down.

Now, for the first time, she had ultimate control not only of her life, but of everyone else's. Magic was easier in the Enchanted Forest than it was on Storybrooke, more contained. She could manifest any piece of clothing she wanted to wear, any sort of food she desired to eat and go to any place she wished to go, all in the blink of an eye. As much as Emma disliked her power and her title, she couldn’t help but use magic. It was instinctive and effortless.

She chose to spend as much time as possible with Regina, so she could keep an eye on her and stop her if things got out of control. Emma liked her power, liked the taste of magic and most of all, liked to be in control. It scared her more than she wanted to admit.

         Regina insisted on keeping Emma's magic lessons in Camelot. "Magic is emotion, Emma" she says, "You have so much power and so many mixed feelings about this. It would be reckless of me to leave you like this. You could easily lose control of what you're feeling and ending up doing something you regret."

I didn’t take long for this day to come. Baby Neal was crying louder than she ever thought was possible, and she was annoyed. Everything seemed to annoy her lately. Charming with those doey loving eyes and smooth voice were annoying her, as did Snow and her endless hope, Neal’s cry, Hook’s idiotic idea that sex could solve her problems, Robin trying to be subtle about going to Regina’s room every night… It all annoyed her. It made her angry. She wanted them to shut up about their stupid lives and see the bigger picture. She could rip their hearts and crush them if she wanted.

As the thought crossed her mind, images flashed before her eyes. Emma ripping Robin’s heart and squeezing it until it turned to dust. It brought a warm feeling to her heart, some sort of satisfaction and deep pleasure. The same image repeated itself, but this time, Hook was dead. And then Charming. And then Snow. And then… As the image of Regina dying popped up on her mind, she started crying. She couldn’t do that to Regina. She couldn’t do that to Henry. “Oh gods, Henry…” she sobbed. It was all too much. She thought about killing her friends and family and enjoyed it.

She needed Regina, and that’s where she found herself, beside the Queen’s bed. Regina gasped, scared, but then noticed Emma’s tears.

“Emma, dear, what’s wrong?”

Emma could barely form words now, but she managed to say “Just do it, Regina. Kill me.”

“What happened? Oh dear, talk to me. Tell me what’s going on.” Regina whispered taking Emma into her arms and rubbing her back.

“I… I was so angry… It was nothing, I don’t know why I felt like this… Neal was crying and the noise was so annoying… I thought about killing you all, Regina… They didn’t care about me, my parents… All they cared about was Neal and I was the one who could rip their hearts out… I thought I could and I saw myself doing it, ripping all your hearts out… I don’t know where it came from but... Gods, Regina, it felt so good…” Emma sobbed between sentences, holding Regina tightly.

Regina’s heart broke right there and then. She knew the feeling all too well. The taste of power and magic was addictive, and so was the pleasure of crushing a heart. This moment was the turning point, the moment where Regina decided to become The Evil Queen. Emma resisted it with Merida, but because they were all there. Now, she was thinking about turning to dust the heart of people she loved. There was so little of the real Emma Swan left.. maybe too little.

“Do it Regina. Please, I’m begging you. Kill me before I kill you or Henry.” Emma whispered with her head on the Queen’s chest, eyes closed and shaking from fear.

Regina accepted it when she took the dagger, that was the deal she had with Emma. As she took the curvy knife from the side of her dress, hot tears started falling from her eyes. She couldn’t do that to Emma, but then again, this was the last Emma there was. Soon enough, maybe next morning, all they loved of her would be gone and The Dark One would be the only thing left.

It was Emma’s last wish, and as much as it hurt her, she was going through with it. There was another way to keep Emma from being sucked into the dark, but it was not going to work. True Love’s Kiss was powerful enough to give them hope, freeze Emma’s transition there until they figured something out. But True Love’s Kiss only worked if they were both in love. Regina was irrevocably in love with Emma Swan, but she had long accepted she wouldn’t, couldn’t, love her back. With that thought in mind, with her love for Emma filling her with strength, she held the dagger up high. As she was bringing it down to the savior’s back, where her heart was, she heard a whisper.

“I love you, Regina Mills.”

And then Regina couldn’t go through with it. Her hand froze in place and she dropped the dagger into the ground. Crying loudly, she held Emma close to her chest with all the strength she had in her. Now they were both sobbing and Emma whispered “Please Regina, do it, I’m begging you”.

“I love you, Emma, I love you. I can’t, Emma, I can’t take your life. Don’t ask me to kill my true love again. Don’t ask me to do that again. I can’t lose you Emma, I can’t.”

Mere seconds passed until Emma kissed Regina. It was soft, full of feeling and hope. Regina held Emma’s face as she felt the wave of magic coming from their lips. They bought more time, she thought. Enough time to save her Emma.

 

 


End file.
